Dawn Ratchell series: Katie's story
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: my name is Katie O’Ryan, I am a nurse at the hospital in Columbus Ohio I took care of a girl named Dawn Rachelle Who’s brother Rob I am dating but that was a year ago, Dawn is now starting her sophomore year. Kaite's POV all 5 the books of the series
1. Chapter 1

'Who am I you may ask, nobody special, my name is Katie O'Ryan, I am a nurse at the

hospital in Columbus Ohio I took care of a girl named Dawn Rachelle Who's brother

Rob I am in love with, point he loves me too' but that was a year ago, Dawn is now

starting her sophomore year

"Katie!" Dawn's voice shook me, "whoa kiddo. Whatcha need?" I asked, "I am hungry,

when's dinner?"

"You know what I am hungry too," I answer in a atone voice sitting on her bed I took out

a brownie and spit it in half, "here munch on this" Dawn sighed, "Katie can I ask you

something?" I looked at her and smiled, "sure hit me with your best shot"

"If Rob asked you to marry him would you?" the question caught me off guard, "well

yes. Yes I would accept his proposal, I love your brother very much" I tucked my red

curly hair behind my ear and smiled winsomely. Me Rob and his familywere going out

tonight and he said dress nice looking at Dawn I saw so much of Rob, "hey Dawn may I

ask your opinion" I looked around her pink and cream colored room "I brought in my car

four dresses, two are your size. I mean I heard that you were going to a high school

dance" Dawn smiled at me, "but you need to look nice too" she protested I smiled there is

two dresses for me also" Dawn smiled and grabbed my hand dragging me down the

stairs, "come on Katie" I laughed and grabbed my keys opening the trunk I pulled out a

black, blue, red and dark blue, "alright Dawn" I said once we were back in her room,

"you get the black and red and I get the dark blue and blue" she took the dresses and

smiled, "try them on and show me" I shrugged and took the dresses going in the

bathroom I put on the blue long sleeve dress coming out Dawn made a face, "nope" I

smiled, the next one was spaghetti straps and a bit shorter, Dawn smiled "yes that one it

brings out your eyes" I blushed "why so fancy?" Dawn shrugged, "mom Rob and Dad

said to" I sighed "if we end up going to McDonalds I am going to kill them" I said

following Dawn in her room where she sprinkled blush and a few other products on me,

in the end my curly hair was pinned up and a little necklace adorned my neck I heard a

door open and close, Rob must be home "everyone ready?" he called Dawn scampered

down the stairs in her red dress, "wait till you see Katie" I herd her say, I creped out of

Dawn's room and down the stairs, I saw Rob's jaw about hit the ground, what was the

matter? How did I look? Dawn took my hands and led me down to Rob I looked at him

he was dressed nicely I inhaled a breath and let Rob lead me to the car.

At the restaurant Rob smiled, "Katie I have something I want to say" all his family leaned

forward….oh gosh he wasn't going to……

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Katie O'Ryan" Rob got down on one knee my heart constricted, "will you marry me?"

tears flowed down my cheeks Dawn, Mr. and Mrs. Rochelle leaned forward as if

expecting me to flee or say no I inhaled very deeply, "yes" I cried he took me in his arms,

"Yes Rob I'll marry you" Dawn joined the hug, "we'll be sisters Katie" she whispered I

cried even more I had a full family now, my mother had died just recently actually, the

day when Dawn had come in she passed, she was forty nine, my dad we'll he lived in

Cincinnati and that was a drive let me say, Rob wiped tears from my eyes with his finger

tips, I leaned my head on him, Mrs. Rochelle smiled "finally my son's getting married" I

smiled, "if he cooperates everything will work out great" I joked Rob hugged me again

"everything will work and I'll be a good lil boy for you I promise I don't bite"

"Ya but he snores!" Dawn said Rob flashed her a death glare I laughed "easy tiger" I

warned playfully Rob kissed me again and then the food came Dawn and Rob dug in,

"Like brother like sister" I said twirling a noodle around my fork. Dinner went smoothly,

things worked out , but now there's a big dilemma, MY WEDDING I, me, Katie O'Ryan

getting married!

Back inside my house I sighed taking off my dress and getting in my

over sized nightshirt and grabbing some ice cream I settled down looking at the glittering

diamond on my hand, "Katie Rochelle" I sighed, the night was so beautiful I just couldn't

believe I was getting married!

At the hospital the next day as I started an IV I heard a voice behind me, "Hi Katie" I

turned to see Dawn standing in the door way, not believing my eyes I smiled, "hi Dawn"

she smiled "Katie can we talk?" I smiled at the patient and followed Dawn out of the

room, "yes sweetie?" I crouched to her level; "Katie I am scared" I let out a breath

studying her, "why Dawn?" Dawn hugged me and in a trembling voice she whispered, "I

think my leukemia has come back"


	3. Chapter 3

I inhaled a breath, "are you sure honey, you may just be tired" Dawn sighed, "Yes maybe

but Katie explain the bruises on me, I look like I lost a fight" I wanted to laugh but I

could tell she was very serious, "maybe we should go see a doctor honey, or maybe the

ER" I felt her head she was warm, "well you have a fever" Rob came up the steps of the

hospital with a smile on his face until he saw me and Dawn, "what's a matter?" he asked,

I shook my head I believe she has had a relapse or maybe just a really nasty reaction to

chemo" Rob touched my arm, "what do you recommend honey?" I sighed this was no

time for 'I don't know' "we should take her to the ER and hurry that's the best chance,

Robert, call you mom and tell her where Dawn is at, I'll walk her down to the ER and

have a friend of mine admit her, in a few hours we'll have our answer" Rob nodded and

went to go to the pay phone in the lobby. I took Dawn's hand and lead her down stairs,

"Katie I don't want to go" tears rolled down her face, "I am so scared" I hugged her, "me

too honey me too" in the ER things were a bustle, "Christy I need to ask a favor" I caught

my friend as she walked toward me, "I need you to admit Dawn I think she has had a

relapse of her previous leukemia" Christy nodded and took Dawn by the hand Dawn

looked at me and then was gone behind the curtains. A few moments later Christy caught

my arm, "she had a relapse, her blood count is up" I closed my eyes and slid down the

rail, "why did you tell me?" Christy smiled, "because she is being checked into the

hospital and the supervisor is telling the family who'll be taking care of Dawn, "by the

way your wanted in two zero six" I sighed and took a moment to recompose myself,

taking a deep breath I walked into the room, "Katie" Dawn said smiling at me Dawn's

mom was sitting in a chair as well as her father, Rob stood, "Katie can we talk" I nodded,

"Katie we need to postpone our wedding until summer, or at least until Dawn is feeling

better," I could tell the concern in all their eyes, I remembered Darcy and her reaction,

but I wasn't like her in anyway, "I wouldn't have it any other way Rob" He took me into

his arms and kissed my lips softly and gently.


End file.
